Angels of Heaven and Earth
by Phoenix Rider
Summary: Civil war is raging in heaven and the angels stand divided. The Winchester brothers again find themselves dragged along for the ride. They decide to enlist the help of an old friend, expert on angel lore. But how willing is she to re-join the fight?
1. Chapter 1  It's me

_**Chapter 1**__ - "It's me..."_

"I really think red rose bushes would go best, Amy." Jake said finishing off his tea.

Amy held her warm mug with both hands and watched the steam rising from the tea's surface and curling about in the air.

"You may be an awesome gardener Jae, but this is my house," she replied coolly, "and I want Irises and Jasmine."

Jake shrugged clearly defeated. "Fine, but at least let me cut down the Belladonna you have growing under the apple tree; I've told you, it's dangerous."

"We've had this discussion before and I don't want to repeat myself. Just leave it. She'll learn not to touch it."

He shook his head, "you're so stubborn. Look, I'll bring the herbs you want tomorrow for the garden and I'll start on the front in the afternoon. It's getting late; I'd better get going."

Amy shot a glance at the clock and nodded, "'Kay, I expect you bright and early tomorrow."

He turned around to face her with an angry reply, but when he saw the devilish smile on her face, he closed his mouth and simply smiled back, "Whatever your wish princess."

She rolled her eyes and after placing her mug on the counter ushered him to the entrance. He opened the great oak door and stepped out into the darkening twilight. He took a deep breath, inhaling the crisp night air.

"Amy," he turned back around to look at her. Her eyes where downcast but he knew from her expression that her gaze wasn't focused on the ground. She was leaning against the doorframe her arms hugging herself and he loved the way the light from the hall's chandelier outlined her figure. Long had he controlled his impulses, but the air of loneliness that seemed to envelop her in that moment made him wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Surprised, she lifted her gaze to his; her lips, so inviting to him, he stole with his own and kissed her deeply. At first she seemed to melt into him, but he felt her entire body stiffen and he let her push him gently away.

"No Jae, please," she whispered, "you know I don't love you."

"Amy," his eyes searched her face, "why? How can you still hold hope that he'll come back?" She could not hold his gaze and turned her face away from his. "For heaven's sake, he left you and your little girl."

"Jae, please don't start this; not now."

"What jackass leaves a girl five months pregnant?" She inhaled sharply.

"You can't say such things about him, you don't know him," she answered coolly.

"Any guy who does such a thing," he couldn't find the words to finish. "If he cared at all, he would have made some effort by now to see you, to see _her_! It's been a year already, he's not coming back."

She shook her head. "Look," she began.

"No, Amy," he countered, "I remember you the day you showed up here after he abandoned you."

"Jae," she said slowly, "this is my house; this is my father's house. I'll show up here whenever I want."

"You're always defending him and shutting me out."

"Jae, it's complicated and I'm not expecting you to understand." A long moment passed and they could hear the leaves of the great oak by the gate rustling and the sheer curtains of the open patio door snapping in the wind. A cricket chirped and the garden's wooden wind chimes accompanied its song.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, "I just wish you'd let me be more than your guardian angel."

She made a funny face. "You know there's no such thing."

"Don't you believe even a little bit?" She shook her head, her eyes suddenly sad.

"Anyway, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. His hand brushed hers as he stepped back.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." He smiled that big smile of his and she smiled back.

"Bright and early," she said.

"Always."

She waved to him as he drove off in his silver pickup which was kept impeccably clean, as always, and kept on watching until his taillights disappeared in the night.

* * *

Amy gave the shot-gun one last wipe down and checked the cartridge hold. She liked to keep her gear in good order, well cleaned and properly loaded. Satisfied, she slid the weapon above the fridge, in a place easily accessible to her and safely out of a baby's reach.

She opened a kitchen drawer and took out her hunting knife; she always kept it close at hand. A hunter always had to be ready, even one on maternity leave.

She stuck her mug in the microwave until the tea had heated up to her liking. Tea in hand, she made her way up the stairs, pausing on the landing to turn off the lights. And that's when the shadows caught her eye; they weren't regular shadows, not like the ones she was used to seeing on her way up at night. These ones shifted too much.

Her heart pounding loudly, she placed the mug down on the stair and quietly walked down the hall to her baby's room. She pulled the hunting knife out of its sheath and her hand slowly wrapped around the smooth, familiar handle. The runes etched into the blade seemed to sparkle.

She moved as close to the open doorway as she dared and listened. Not a single strange sound reached her and she took a deep breath before rushing into the nursery.

Her heart stopped for an awful second when she saw that dark figure standing in front of the window, so close to her baby's crib. The creature had sensed her approach for it turned its attention to her. It raised a hand and she dared not hesitate. She leapt at the thing with pure animal instinct. It moved swiftly, though, and seized her arm just as the knife came down towards its head. She struggled fiercely, cursing as she tried to pry her wrist out of its grip.

That is when she felt his hand slid around her waist to the small of her back. The warmth of that hand against her skin shocked her and a memory sprang to her mind; the memory of a sweet moment when her world was just right.

"Amy," the shadow said, "it's me."

And as if on cue, the moon came out from behind a cloud and the light shone on his face and she dropped the knife.

"Cas?"

_End of Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2  Promise me

_Oki, so this is basically a warning to those readers that are sticklers for keeping the details of events taking place in the episodes precise. I apologize if certain aspects of my story don't follow the details presented in the series, they are not readily available to me and I am writing based on memory. I hope you still enjoy! :)_

_So the entire chappie is a flashback; we'll be back in the present soon enough._

* * *

**Chapter 2 - "Promise me..."**

_***Flashback***_

They turned onto Chuck's street.

"I still can't believe how you guys got out of that one!" The brothers just nodded as they had throughout the car ride. She had been trying to get more information out of them during the trip, to no avail. Her attempt at conversation had done nothing to relieve the strained silence hanging between the Winchesters.

"I mean," she started again, "I was sure you guys were both goners! I saw that light blast fifteen miles away; it was like-like a nuclear explosion!" She was leaning forward, her arms waving energetically. She saw Dean glance into the rear-view mirror both eyebrows raised. She heaved a sigh and dropped back into her seat, arms crossed over her chest. She glanced out the window; they had just pulled into Chuck's driveway.

They got out of the car. Sam glanced back when he didn't hear Amy's car door open to find her blinking at him from the other side of the passenger window. He stepped back and opened the door for her.

"Thank you," she chimed, bounding out of the car.

"You're not serious?" he said.

"I really don't spend enough time with you guys," she looked up at him, "how else are you going to learn your manners?" He stared at her for a moment and laughed.

"The lock's not working properly again?"

She pouted, nodding, "It's like a child safety lock, only seems to work from the outside."

"How appropriate," he said and turned to walk up to the front door leaving her speechless.

"Hey!" she finally exclaimed and ran after him.

* * *

The house was a bloody disaster.

"What the hell happened here?" Amy whispered, gingerly stepping over a shattered lamp. Dean shrugged and stepped into the living room. She continued on to the kitchen, it was not as much a mess as the rest of the house, however... She eyed the sink piled high with dirty dishes, the garbage was overflowing with frozen dinner packages and the counters were littered with empty and half finished bottles of booze. She shook her head.

"Bachelor pad..." she sighed, what else could she have expected.

"Jeez! Ow!" Sam's alarmed voice rang through the house. Although she couldn't make out the words, she heard Chuck's voice. She hurried into the living room and paused on the threshold. Chuck was holding onto a toilet plunger, a shocked look still on his face. Dean was watching Sam and she could clearly read the suspicion and betrayal in his eyes. Sam sighed.

"I didn't know." Amy felt her heart clench at the tension between the Winchesters.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked his gaze turning back to Chuck.

"He's dead," Chuck said, "or gone. The archangel smoked the crap out of him."

Amy paled visibly at that and she leaned heavily against the door frame, her legs suddenly felt like they were made of pudding. Her mind was spinning and the room and its occupants swam before her eyes. She forced herself to take long breaths, and only caught snippets of the ensuing exchange. "... maybe he vanished... no... exploded... what... oh god... really stressful day..." She felt an awful pressure in her ears, a pounding in her brain and the constriction in her chest was suffocating; her stomach had practically dropped to the floor. It took her mind awhile to register the weighty silence. When she finally looked up, she found Chuck's gaze on her. He took a moment to search hers.

"Can I speak to you for a moment... alone?" he asked.

The brothers shot glances between the two of them. She frowned slightly, her expression clearly confused.

"Okay," she answered and followed him into the adjoining room.

(Several minutes later)

"Ha!" she was heard exclaiming, "You're not serious!"

"I just thought you should know; it may be too early to tell..."

"How could you know something like that?"

"I'm sorry, Amy." Dean stepped into the room.

"Is everything okay?" Amy turned to face him, her eyes the size of dinner plates. Her gaze dropped to the floor.

"I've got to go," she said her voice strangled.

"Uh oh," Chuck whispered his eyes settling on Dean, "they're coming." Sam came into the room.

"The angels?" he asked.

* * *

"You're bleeding," Zachariah drew his attention to Dean's left hand.

"A little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up." Dean said and his hand slammed onto the symbol painted on the room's sliding door. Zachariah reached out, but at the same moment a blinding light blew the angels God knows where. As the dust settled there was a collective sigh of relief.

"I learned that from Cas you son of a bitch." Dean seethed.

* * *

The drive back to the motel was an oddly silent one until Amy asked Dean to pull over.

"You want us to leave you here?" Dean asked, surprise clear in his expression as she stepped out of the car.

"Thanks, I just need to pick up some stuff. The motel is just around the corner."

"We can wait for you. What do you need?"

"It's okay, really," she answered, "I'll walk. It's girl stuff anyway; it could take a while." Both their eyes widened.

"Enough said," Dean answered starting the Impala's engine, "We'll see you later." She smiled and walked off.

Twenty or so minutes later she exited the pharmacy shopping bags in hand. She paused on the sidewalk, her gaze on the grey skies. A shiver went down her spine and she looked around apprehensively like a scared rabbit. She couldn't control the panic that had her running to her motel room in the next instant. She fumbled a bit with the key, but eventually got the door open. She slammed it shut behind her and leaned heavily against it. Her bags dropped to the ground and she slid down to the carpet her face in her hands.

'Why was she freaking out? This was ridiculous!' She had promised not to let herself become something pathetic. 'And yet...'

She rummaged through her bag and found what she was looking for.

* * *

"Was that Amy's door?" Sam asked. Dean looked up from his pistol.

"Yeah, I guess she's back."

"Okay, how about we go grab a bite to eat?"

Dean took a while to answer, "Yeah, give me a minute."

Several minutes went by in silence. Sam was standing by the door, his arms crossed over his chest. He cleared his throat loudly and Dean looked up, "What?"

"Well, are you coming?"

"I said give me a minute," Dean answered coolly. Sam threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, but didn't bother answering back.

"I'll go get Amy," was all he said and stepped out. He went over to the neighbouring room and knocked on the door. When she didn't answer he tried the door knob and found it unlocked. He opened the door and stepped into the room almost tripping over her grocery bags. He looked up to see her sitting on the bed her back against the headboard and her face buried in a pillow she clutched in her arms.

"Amy?" he asked, "are you alright?" She lifted her head from the pillow and only glanced at him before turning her face to opposite wall. Her cheeks were flushed and her gaze looked haunted; she was chewing her lower lip. He came over to stand beside her. "Amy," he started and spotted an empty box on the comforter. His gaze turned to her, but she refused to look at him. He picked up the box and turning it over in his hands some understanding dawned on him and his eyes widened. He slowly sat on the bed beside her.

"What's going on?" he asked gently. This time her gaze turned to his and there was questioning in her eyes. "You know you can tell me, you're like a little sister to us." She nodded and one of her hands loosened from around the pillow and stretched out towards him. His eyes didn't leave hers as he took the pregnancy tester from her. He looked down at the device and for a while stared at the digital plus sign blinking on the screen.

"I'm pregnant," she said in a quiet voice.

"When did it happen?" Sam started, "I didn't even know y-you... well you know..."

"And why or how should you know?" she cried. He ignored her and she stared at him incredulously as he went on about God knows what. She wasn't actually listening to his words, only his tone came through and he was scolding her like she was some child. His last question she heard though, "Do you even know when it happened."

"Cas," she began in a whisper.

"I mean do you not even know who the dad is?"

"It's Castiel." He paused for a moment and when he turned to look at her again his eyes were wide.

"You and Cas," he said slowly. "Is that even possible for an angel?"

"There's not that much angel left in him at this point," she answered.

"That's not even funny!" Sam exclaimed.

"No," she shook her head, "I don't mean it like that! You've seen what's happening, how he's become more and more human. That started way back."

Sam took several deep breaths to get his thoughts in order and nodded.

"Alright, so what do you want to do?" She understood the question.

"I'm keeping it," she said without hesitation; she had already made up her mind.

"Oh god, Amy," Sam said as he realized the most crucial fact, "he's not even..."

"He's dead," she managed to interject; her mind was slowly wrapping itself around that reality.

"I'm sorry."

She nodded her head; her movements were jerky and hesitant. She took the device from his hands and stuffed into her duffel bag.

"I've got to go." She whispered and got up from the bed, her bag already slung over her shoulder.

(Several days later)

The cell phone rang beneath her fingers. She could feel its vibrations through the mattress she was curled up on. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed at the screen displaying the incoming caller.

Sammy.

She rubbed her eyes and let the phone ring itself out. Only when the ringing stopped did she realize she had been holding her breath. And then it started again.

"Ugh," she complained and checked the caller id.

Sammy, again.

She stared at the phone several seconds longer and finally answered.

"Hey."

"Amy! I've been trying to reach you a few days now," there was something in his tone that she could not quite identify, "where have you been?"

"What does it matter?" she paused, realizing how pitifully hopeless she sounded. She sighed and managed to smile if somewhat weakly, "Sorry, I've just been picking up on my last case from before you guys, well... you know. Anyways, just been busy, so what's up?"

"It's about Castiel," he suddenly sounded excited, and her heart began to pound in her chest, "he's alive."

Silence. That's all there was for several moments; not a sound reached her during that time, just silence. She swallowed.

"W-what?"

"Amy," he repeated, "he's alive. We saw him."

'How?' she thought. The only explanation, 'Chuck was wrong.' She wasn't going to argue on that point. It didn't matter anymore.

"So," he said, "when are you going to tell him?" She shook her head fervently, even though she knew that he could not see her.

"What?" she finally managed.

"You know," he sounded conspiratorial, "about the secret?" He patiently waited for her answer.

"I'm not going to tell him. I don't want him to know."

"Amy, he has the right."

"No," she interrupted him, "It's better if he just doesn't know; maybe eventually... no! And you can't tell Dean."

"But, Amy," he started.

"Promise me," she said. She knew that he did not agree with her, but with her eyes aflame, she willed him to feel her glare through the phone.

"Alright," he finally conceded.

"Promise," she repeated.

"I promise."

_***End of Flashback***_


	3. Chapter 3 A bit of time

_**Chapter 3**__ – "A bit of time..."_

"Cas?" she repeated.

He still held her wrist above her head, her empty hand having gone limp in his grip. She started to tremble, her heart pounding a million miles a minute. She didn't know if she was sad or simply angry, relieved or glad; whatever she was actually feeling was lost as his hand let go of her wrist. It dropped limply to her side as his arms awkwardly settled around her shoulders.

She stood there, her spine as straight as a rod and her arms stiff, every muscle taught, but he didn't let go. He wouldn't let go, not until she had relaxed in his arms and had started to breathe again. Her shock slowly gave way to relief. Two single tears rolled down her cheeks as she hugged him tightly. Soon her shaking had subsided and she let out a long breath.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly. She slowly nodded and his arms fell away from her. She released him in turn, relinquishing his warmth.

She watched him step over to her baby's crib, his hands settling on its edge. He gazed at the little sleeping angel for some time and Amy kept her eyes on his face, trying to read the expressions there.

He seemed to look right through her at first. Finally, his gaze focused and he saw her; she knew because of the smile she suddenly saw in his eyes, the way his shoulders relaxed as he watched her. _This is how it should have always been._ She couldn't help thinking that. She kept telling herself that she understood; this is how it would be. She couldn't ask for more, he wasn't even human – not anymore. And yet she knew that despite all she knew about heaven, she couldn't actually understand. She sighed and went to stand beside him, her hand coming to rest on his own.

"She's beautiful," he finally said, his eyes not leaving her, "just like her mother."

Amy felt the heat rise in her cheeks and couldn't help smiling timidly.

"But she's quiet," she started in a whisper, "just like her father."

He said nothing, but stepped away from the crib and walked over to the doorway. He was different. The strain of the now past apocalypse had been replaced by a new one; one she could easily guess if she knew the angels as well as she thought. His fingers brushed over the carvings in the doorframe.

She smiled down at her daughter once more before joining him in the hallway.

"So," she started, "you finally decided to come by."

He was avoiding her gaze. She stepped closer to him and when he finally looked up her face was a breath away from his.

"Amy, this isn't the first..."

"Oh," she said and it was her turn to look away. "But you never... you didn't want me to know?"

"I didn't dare stay here long; I can't. You of all people know the impact _this_ secret can have on heaven."

"But this was love. The angels in old scripture were condemned for _lusting_ after mortal women and getting them with child." She looked up at him, her expression one of distress. "This was different."

"It is only different if one can set apart love from lust; how many do you think would understand that?"

"You're right," she said after a while. She began to feel light-headed and lifted her hand to her temple, trying to massage away the headache that had started to form. Her other hand came to rest on his shoulder. His hands automatically moved to her waist to steady her. Worry had worked its way into his expression.

"I'm fine," she reassured him. "So what's going on?"

"It's civ-" Castiel began.

"Civil war up there." Amy finished. Castiel nodded. "It was after all a definite possibility when Michael fell into the pit. I know heaven's hierarchy and I've heard whispers."

"Do you know that Sam..." He began again.

"Is back," she nodded. "Like I said I've heard whispers; I found out a couple of months ago. Of course with Sam it was easier to confirm since he is on the hunt. He's banded with a group, but I didn't look much into it. I gave him a call once... I've got this weird feeling, it's just not right for him... you know. Anyway, I'm not getting involved, not when I've got my baby girl to look after."

"But you didn't tell Dean?"

"Same reason Bobby didn't; I wasn't going to be the one to tell him. He sounded... happy, for the first time in so long when I spoke to him last."

"Are you happy?"

"I'm," she chewed on her lip, "I'm content."

She looked away for a brief moment. When she turned back to him her eyes had filled with longing. Her hand moved up from his shoulder and came to rest on the back of his neck, her fingers curling through his hair. She pulled him to her before he could pull away and kissed him gently, almost chastely. Her other hand reflexively clutching onto his shirt. He didn't try to move away, but neither did he try to pull her closer.

She knew the turmoil she would be causing, what she could be starting again. He may be a full-fledged angel, but that did not spare him from the affections they once shared. _Damn it all!_ She just wanted to be with him. She pulled away quickly enough, letting him know that she wouldn't force him more than that. _Damn, how she wanted him!_ His expression had barely shifted, but she felt that his grip on her had tightened somewhat.

"Can you stay?" she asked, no longer looking at him. His hands fell away to his side and he seemed a bit taken aback. She sighed, anticipating his answer.

"Amy, you know..."

"I'm not asking you to sleep with me for heaven's sake!" she exclaimed. She realized her hand was still clutching his shirt and she relaxed her grip, her palm laying flat over his heart. Her voice quieted.

"I'm just asking for... for a bit of time."

* * *

She lay enfolded in his arms. Her head was nestled in the crook of his neck, her cheek against his skin. She could feel his slow, steady breath against her hair. Her eyes were shut tight, savouring every blissful moment. She thought of the trench coat draped over the chair by her closet and couldn't help by grin. If he thought that she would let him lie down with that thing on, he had been greatly mistaken. She had of course relieved him of his jacket and tie as well, and both lay neatly folded on the chair. He had spoken to her at length about the current situation both in heaven, and whatever he knew of earth. _So the Winchester brothers had been re-united._ He had finally grown quiet when he believed she had fallen asleep.

She lay awake a few minutes longer, breathing him in, before sweet sleep found her as well.

* * *

She woke up slowly, a sliver of sunlight shone through the bedroom blinds and she could feel its warmth across her cheek. She didn't want to wake up; not now, alone again. She closed her hers to relive the few moments she had snatched from fate in his arms. She felt the mattress shift and her eyes fluttered open again, blinking several times in surprise. She held her breath, not moving as his arm lazily came to rest across her waist. She chewed her bottom lip, suppressing shivers at the warmth of him against her back. Gently, she laid her palm over his hand. Her fingers intertwined with his and his grip reflexively tightened around hers. She held onto his arm like a lifeline, hugging it to her chest. He was still hers if only for a while longer. She slowly turned her neck to gaze at his face. He was still in deep sleep, so unlike the angel he was supposed to be. His brush with mortality the previous year had clearly not left him unscarred and for the millionth time she wished that he had remained entirely human.

She must have drifted off again for she was awoken once more by a soft voice whispering above her ear.

"Amy?" she heard him say and could just make out the unease in his voice. She smiled deviously without opening her eyes.

"Um, Amy?" he paused, "I need my arm back." In response she hugged it tighter against her chest.

"Are you awake?" he whispered, waiting for an answer. "My arm is feeling... numb. Please let go."

"No," she said, with laughter in her voice. She heard him sigh and gently try to pry his arm out of her grip.

She let go suddenly, rolled over and forced him onto his back. Within a split second she was straddling his hips. He blinked up at her, his face almost devoid of expression except for the glimmer of surprise in his eye, but she could feel the tension in every muscle of his body. Her hands were resting against his shoulders and she gazed at him for a while.

"Why are you always gone?" she asked. She shook her head and her voice dropped to a barely audible whisper, "Why haven't you come back to me yet?"

"I'm here, now. I've told you what's going on in heaven, I can't..." She raised her hand, interrupting him.

"That's not what I meant. Over a year ago, we were facing an apocalypse, but the few hours that we took to ourselves were only ours. You showed up here last night, for what? I know you Cas; I know when you're not really here. You asked me if I was happy. How can I be?" She paused and he opened his mouth to respond, but she started again before he could say anything.

"And don't tell me I'm being selfish," her eyes filled with tears. "This isn't a one way relationship and don't tell me that you didn't want this to happen. Why would you bother coming back? Are you just acting the messenger? To tell me that the Winchesters are coming? Damn it Cas," she closed her eyes to stop the tears, "I love you and I-I..."

His hands had come up to rest on her own shoulders and he pulled her down to him. It took her a moment to realize what had happened and in that moment his mouth took hers and he kissed her as deeply as he had the first night they had discovered one another. She melted into him and let herself be carried by the passion they had shared at one time.

They slowly, reluctantly, pulled apart. His hand rested against her cheek.

"Please don't cry," he whispered. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she wanted him with frustrating intensity. She could feel the twin beating of his own heart beneath her palm.

"Cas..." she began as the doorbell rang through the house. Her eyes grew wide, "Jae! I forgot... oh damn, it's late!"

She bounded off the bed landing in a tumble on the floor. She scrambled to her feet grabbing a sweater from her bedroom's window seat. From the corner of her eye she could see Castiel rising from the bed and reaching for his belongings. She heard Jae's knocking on the door.

"I'm coming," she cried. "Please, Cas w-" the rest of her sentence was lost as she pulled the sweater over her head.

She turned around brushing her fingers through her hair and her heart clenched as her gaze swept over the empty room. She looked up at the white ceiling.

"Castiel?" she called. Her gaze dropped to the floor after a brief moment. Despite her lack of surprise it still hurt to see him gone like that. She shook her head and hurried down the stairs to open the front door.

* * *

"You didn't seriously just wake up, did you?" Jae smiled down at her. She smiled back timidly.

"Yeah ok, just come in." He stepped in and gave her a great bear hug; she hugged him back tightly. They pulled apart and he held her at arm's length.

"Well, you look well rested."

"I did sleep well," she smiled feeling her skin heating up. "Want some coffee?" she asked, noticing how her voice had risen in pitch. She cleared her throat, mentally kicking herself.

"Sure," he said, oblivious to her state of mind and followed her through the house.

"Cool," she said looking at him over her shoulder. "Cream and lots of sugar in mine please. Baby girl's waking up and I've got to get dressed."

"Amy? Hey!" he called after her and she smiled back at him as she ran up the stairs.

_End of Chapter 3_


End file.
